Les larmes du coeur
by gidro
Summary: J'ai eu envie de montrer Sirius sous un jour différent. On le voit toujours dragueur, peu soucieux des filles qu'il séduit et rejette ensuite. Le voici triste et prisonnier de ce qu'il est...
1. Chapter 1

Comme promis Alex ;)

**Point de vue Sirius Black**

Les cours se sont terminés il y a quelques minutes, et à présent je me trouve dans mon dortoir, sois disant pour y déposer mes affaires. La vérité, c'est que je n'aime pas ce moment de la journée, entre la fin des cours et l'heure de dormir. Les bons moments au milieu de gens heureux me ramènent à trop de pensées noires, et je préfère l'occupation des cours, qui m'aide à oublier, le temps de quelques heures…

Aussitôt arrivé, je vais comme tous les jours à la fenêtre pour admirer le paysage qui s'offre à moi tout en me perdant dans de sombres pensées. J'ai peu de temps devant moi, je sais que dans cinq minutes, les autres maraudeurs arriveront ici pour savoir pourquoi je mets autant de temps à redescendre. Mais j'ai besoin de ces quelques minutes, j'en ai terriblement besoin. C'est quasiment le seul moment de la journée où je peux être enfin seul, et me laisser aller sans risquer d'être surpris.

Lentement, le paysage devant moi devient flou, la pluie glisse le long de la vitre. Pendant un instant, je me suis demandé si je n'étais pas en train de pleurer, mais non.

Ce sont toujours les mêmes pensées qui se bousculent dans ma tête depuis des mois maintenant, mais le temps ne peut rien changer, et les blessures ne guérissent pas. Je suis mort à l'intérieur, voilà le pire des fardeaux.

Déjà j'entends des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Sans doute James. Le temps est passé trop vite. Si peu de temps pour moi, et de trop longues minutes à venir pendant lesquelles je devrai faire semblant, refoulé tout ça, mais peine, ma peur… J'ai le meilleur ami que l'on puisse souhaiter, mais il ne peut pas deviner ce que je ne lui dis pas. Merlin soit loué ! Je me donne tant de mal pour cacher ces choses là.

Je prépare mon sourire pour le moment où il entrera. La porte s'ouvre déjà et je me retourne. A nouveau la souffrance doit reprendre.

« Tu en mets du temps ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » Demande-t-il en approchant.

« J'admirai le paysage ! » Dis-je d'une voix rauque en désignant la fenêtre.

« Quel romantique ! »

La tristesse s'empare à nouveau de moi, et je me dépêche de répondre une phrase typique qui ne risque pas de le faire douter.

« Tu me connais, » lance-je avec un clin d'œil complice « je suis un grand romantique ! »

James me fait un grand sourire et s'approche avant de me taper l'épaule.

« Ca c'est sûr ! Bon tu viens, tout le monde t'attend en bas ! »

J'hoche la tête et fais un grand sourire avant de me diriger vers la porte d'un pas résolu.

Tout le monde m'attend… Cette phrase me déprime encore d'avantage. Mais je n'en veux pas à James, il ne sait pas. Oh oui on m'attend. Des amis à qui je dois constamment mentir, une petite amie qui m'aime à la folie alors que je ne ressens rien pour elle, et une horde de groupies qui seraient prêtes à tuer pour un sourire de moi.

Arrivés dans la salle commune nous rejoignons Peter et Remus au près du feu. Je sais que le lycanthrope a deviné beaucoup de choses, il a le même regard compatissant tous les jours lorsque je descends. Mais il ressent si bien les choses qu'il sait qu'il n'y a rien à faire, et son soutien silencieux me fait plus de bien que tous les mots qu'il aurait pu dire.

James s'assoit aussitôt dans un fauteuil et me regarde en haussant les sourcils. Il se demande sûrement pourquoi je reste debout.

« Je dois aller voir Melissa. Désolé les gars, je vous retrouve au repas ! »

James affiche un sourire en coin qui aurait presque pu me réchauffer le cœur dans d'autres circonstances. Remus lui une nouvelle fois à tout compris, et ses yeux tristes me renvoient à mes propres peines. Je m'empresse de tourner les talons avant que quelqu'un d'autre se rende compte de mon malaise.

Melissa est ma petite amie depuis quelques jours. Cinq ou six pas plus. Comme les autres… Je suis avec elle parce que je l'apprécie. Après tout, je suis réputé pour être un dragueur invétéré, alors j'ai pris l'habitude d'avoir régulièrement une petite amie. Mais comme les autres, je ne l'aime pas, et passé les premiers jours où j'appréciais sa compagnie et les instants avec elle, je ne peux déjà plus accepter sa présence dans ma vie. Elle me fait trop souffrir, involontairement…

Mes pas me guident jusqu'au couloir de la salle sur demande où nous nous retrouvons régulièrement elle et moi. La porte est entrouverte, elle m'attend déjà. Je prends une grande inspiration pour me remettre les idées en place, mais c'est trop dur de sourire. Résigné, j'entre dans la pièce.

Sans surprise, elle m'attend, assise dans un canapé face à une belle cheminée où brûlent quelques bûches. En entendant mes pas, elle tourne son regard vers moi, souriante. Mais en voyant ma mine, tout sourire quitte son visage. Elle est inquiète.

« Sirius ! Tout va bien ? » Dit-elle en se levant pour s'approcher de moi.

Je ne réponds pas et ne fais pas le moindre signe pour la rassurer. A quoi bon, alors que dans quelques instants je vais lui briser le cœur. Devant mon manque de réaction, son inquiétude redouble.

Je dois lui parler. Tout se passera comme à chaque fois, j'y suis habitué.

« Melissa. » Commence-je. « On ne peut pas rester ensembles. »

Elle semble choquée. Dans quelques secondes, elle va réaliser.

« J'ai cru que ça pourrait marcher entre nous ! » Poursuis-je. « Je t'apprécie vraiment, mais simplement comme une amie… Je suis désolé. »

Je baisse la tête pour ne pas la voir pleurer. Je suis désolé c'est vrai, mais pas que ça n'ait pas marché. J'ai mentit une nouvelle fois, je le savais avant même de l'embrasser pour la première que ça ne marcherait pas. Je savais déjà que tout cela finirait au bout de quelques jours seulement, et aussi comment ça finirait. Dans cette salle, par des pleurs, des regrets et de la culpabilité. Mais si je suis réellement désolé, c'est d'avoir agit comme une ordure une nouvelle fois. De m'être engagé dans une relation que je savais sans avenir, et d'avoir brisé le cœur d'une jeune fille qui ne le méritait pas. Je suis désolé d'être ce que je suis, un être sans cœur…

J'entends ses sanglots qu'elle essaye de faire discrets, et sans même la regarder, je m'approche d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras. Pour certaines filles, ça leur fait du bien, et d'autres préfèrent me frapper avant de s'enfuir en pleurant. Melissa semble trop effondrée pour me frapper et s'accroche à moi de toutes ses forces.

Je reste blottis contre elle, attendant que le choc passe et qu'elle s'en aille. Elle continue de pleurer. Et je reste de marbre.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ses pleurs semblent diminuer, et j'entends sa voix, chargée d'émotion, murmurant quelques mots près de mon oreille.

« Tu es un monstre Sirius. Un monstre incapable d'aimer. Tu devrais passer ta vie seul. »

Et elle se détache de moi avant de quitter la pièce.

« Je sais… »

Je me dirige de façon mécanique vers le canapé et m'y assied. Mon regard se pose sur le feu.

Oui je suis un monstre. Oui je suis incapable d'aimer, et je le sais. Pourtant je continue à fréquenter des personnes comme elle, qui me font confiance. Voilà pourquoi je suis un monstre. Et encore plus vrai, je devrai passer ma vie seul… Ce serait mieux pour tout le monde.

J'ai déjà essayé de rester seul, mais les choses sont compliquées. Comment expliquer à mes amis que je ne veux plus de petites amies, alors que je les collectionne depuis des années ? Je ne veux pas dévoiler mon secret, cela ne servirait à rien. Alors que faire ?

Mon cœur est brisé depuis longtemps déjà, et il ne battra plus pour personne. Voilà le résultat d'un amour aussi fort que le malheur qu'il engendra. Un cœur habité par tant de sentiments ne peut survivre quand tout s'écroule.

Ou peut-être qu'il le peut, grâce à un nouvel amour aussi fort. Mais encore faut-il y croire… J'ai fait le choix de me renfermer sur moi-même, et plus rien ne peut changer ça. Plus le temps passe et plus les choses empirent.

Je me déteste pour ce que je suis devenu et pour le mal que je fais aux gens qui s'attachent à moi. Et à chaque nouvelle rupture, je me répugne un peu plus et mon cœur s'emprisonne d'avantage devant la tristesse des filles qui ont fait l'erreur de me faire confiance. Je ne les mérite pas. Je ne mérite plus rien. Juste le châtiment pour mes erreurs passées.

J'aimerai tant pouvoir pleurer, peut-être que cela me soulagerait, mais j'en suis incapable. Je ne le mérite pas non plus.

Après de longues minutes passées devant le feu, je me décide enfin à me lever. Rester ici ne me servira à rien. D'un pas lent, je quitte la salle et me retrouve dans le couloir du septième étage.

A peine quelques mètres plus loin, je vois Melissa. Adossée contre le mur, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, elle sanglote encore. Je me rapproche d'elle aussi lentement que possible, encore hésitant.

Quand j'arrive au près d'elle, le bruit semble enfin attirer son attention et elle lève ses yeux embués de larmes vers moi. Sans réfléchir, je m'agenouille à ses côtés et la prends à nouveau dans mes bras. Elle semble trouver un peu de réconfort auprès de moi, même si je suis la source de son malheur. Cette pensée me rend encore plus triste, mais si je peux l'aider au moins un peu…

« Tu m'as brisé le cœur Sirius. Je ne pourrais plus jamais aimer. » Dit-elle dans un souffle, comme si cette déclaration signait son arrêt de mort.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je suis effondré. Je m'étais habitué aux ruptures, aux larmes et tout ce qui va avec. Mais cette phrase me ramène à moi-même. A ce que j'ai été. Et me fait bien plus d'effet que quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Je la serre plus fort dans mes bras et la force à me regarder dans les yeux. Je prie pour qu'elle y voie toute la peine que je ressens, et qu'elle comprenne.

« Jure moi que tu feras tout pour aimer ! » Je la supplie. « Promet moi que tu ne feras pas l'erreur de ne plus y croire ! »

**FIN**

Pfff j'ai finis… C'était dur ! J'espère que ça t'a plu ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici la suite pour ceux qui sont intéressés ! _

_Notez bien que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait écrite mais une amie : Petitefolle. Si vous voulez voir ses histoires, vous pouvez passer par mon profile elle est dans mes auteurs favoris. En tout cas je vous les conseille vivement !! _

_Concernant cette deuxième partie, je la trouve parfaite, exactement que je la ressentais et comme j'imaginais les choses. Mais je dois bien avouer que l'histoire ( les deux chapitres donc ) est très personnelle pour elle comme pour moi, et je ne serai pas surpris que vous qui lisez ne soyez pas autant emballés que nous._

_Quoiqu'il en soit, bonne lecture !_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Point de vue de Mélissa**

Je regarde cette étoile. Cette étoile un peu bancale qui orne mon poignet gauche. Elle commence à disparaître. Mais pourtant, je sais qu'elle réapparaîtra bientôt. De nouveau, le sans coulera des plaies rouvertes de mon poignet. Je le sais. Mais je ne peux rien faire contre. Cette étoile est si belle. Elle mérite de revivre. Je sais que la lame que j'ai cachée retrouvera sa place dans ma main, et à nouveau entaillera ma chair tendre… Tendre mais pourtant défigurée. Dire que je voulais le faire maintenant. Je ne peux pas. Je n'en ai pas le courage. Non. Ce n'est pas un manque de courage. C'est juste de la lassitude. Pour le moment, je ne veux qu'une chose. Dormir et oublier. Oublier. Cela me semble impossible. Je sais qu'a mon réveil ma peine sera à nouveau là. Je touche ma joue glacée. Je sens la chaleur de mes larmes la réchauffée peu à peu. Je sert les points. Pourquoi est-ce que je pleure ? J'ai si mal. Je voudrais hurler ma peine. Je voudrais me transpercer le cœur d'un coup de poignard. Je voudrais me transpercer le ventre avec une épée. Je voudrais sentir le sang sortir de ma gorge ouverte. Je m'allonge et sens ma gorge nouée. Je me met à sangloter. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Tant de questions sans réponses…

Pourtant, il y'a deux heures tout allait bien… Il y'a deux heures je ne savait pas. Un mois de bonheur. Quatre mois de souffrance en espérant oublier. Et un mois où tout semblait s'être arrangé. Ce dernier mois anéanti en deux heures à peine… Je ferme les yeux, les larmes continuant à couler, et je me souviens…

Je suis dans la salle sur demande. Heureuse. Enfin heureuse. Il doit me rejoindre. Je suis si heureuse. Au début, nous nous entendions bien. Nous nous étions rencontrés lors d'une fête organisée pour la victoire de ce premier match de quidditch de l'année, emporté par Gryffondor, victoire de ma maison sur Serpentard. Bien sûr, j'avais déjà entendu parler de lui. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Lors de cette soirée, nous avons parlé. Nous nous sommes tout de suite bien entendus. Le lendemain, nous échangions des petits mots… Bien sûr, nul n'était au courant. Cela me plaisait. J'en parlait à quelques amis. Ils étaient heureux de me voir heureuse. Puis je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai réellement aimé. Lui seul a su, de toute ma vie, touché mon cœur à ce point. Je souris. Cela fait maintenant six jours que nous sortons ensemble. Je suis heureuse. Je repense à ce qu'un ami m'a dit :

« Il te fera souffrir… Mélissa fais attention s'il te plait ! Tu souffriras à cause de lui. »

Je me souviens de l'avoir regardé en souriant :

« Je sais cela. Je sais que je souffrirai à cause de lui. Mais pour le moment, je suis heureuse. Pour la première fois, j'aime quelqu'un. Je suis vraiment heureuse. Laisse moi l'être. Je sais parfaitement que je souffrirais. Je suis prête à courir le risque. »

Il m'avait regardé. M'avais assuré de son soutien.

Quand j'y repense, maintenant, je me demande quand est-ce que je vais commencer à souffrir. J'en suis là de mes pensées quand j'entend des pas dans le couloir. Je sourit. Il est là. Je tourne ma tête vers lui en souriant. Mais mon sourire s'efface instantanément. Je crois que je sais déjà.

« Sirius ! Tout va bien ? » demande-je en m'approchant de lui, plus inquiète que je ne le laisse paraître. Il me regarde.

« Mélissa. » Je sais la suite. J'attends quand même. « On ne peut pas rester ensemble. »

Je savais qu'il allait me dire ça. Pourtant. Quelque chose se passe en moi. J'ai une sorte de blocage. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur cesse de battre. Qu'une épaisse couche de glace se forme autour. Puis… Je pleure. Je ne peux m'en empêcher. Les larmes coulent. J'essai de ne pas sangloter trop fort… Il s'approche de moi. Je ne sais plus ce que je fais. Il me prend dans ses bras. Je m'accroche à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. J'espère que mes pleurs lui feront réaliser. Je voudrais hurler. Je suis trop faible. Trop perdue. Je ne peux même pas décrire le désespoir que je ressent. J'ai tellement mal. Rien ne pourrais traduire ma peine.

Je commence à me calmer. Il faut que je soit forte. Pour moi-même. Je me redresse un peu. Je murmure à Sirius, la gorge nouée, la voix tremblante et chargée d'émotions contradictoires… Haine. Amour. Désespoir. Peur. Tellement d'émotions :

« Tu es un monstre Sirius. Un monstre incapable d'aimer. Tu devrais passer ta vie seul. »

Je me détache de lui. J'aurais tant aimer lui dire que je l'aime. Je voudrais tant lui dire ce que je ressens au plus profond de moi. Mais je ne suis pas sûre de le savoir moi même. Il me regarde. Il me dit qu'il sait.

Je sort de la salle, essayant de garder un maintien digne. A peine quelques mètres plus loin, la douleur est trop forte. Je pose mes mains sur mon cœur. Je me plie en deux. Les larmes inondent le sol en pierre. Je tombe. J'ai si mal. Je tape le sol. Mes mains me font mal. Je m'adosse contre un mur. Je replie mes genoux. Je pleure. Encore et encore. J'entends des pas à côté de moi. Je lève les yeux. Il est là. Il s'agenouille et me prends dans ses bras. Je pleure. Il me semble que mes larmes sont intarissables. Je doit lui dire quelque chose…

« Tu m'as brisé le cœur Sirius. Je ne pourrais plus jamais aimer. »

C'est fait. Je lui ai dit. Il me serre dans ses bras, puis saisit mon menton et l'oblige à le regarder dans les yeux. Ce que j'y voit achève de me tuer. Il souffre. Il souffre tant. Il me dit :

« Jure moi que tu feras tout pour aimer ! » Il me supplie presque. « Promet moi que tu ne feras pas l'erreur de ne plus y croire ! »

A ce moment là, je me suis levée et je me suis enfuie dans les couloirs de l'école. Je me suis retournée une dernière fois, et je l'ai vu s'asseoir là où j'étais quelques instants auparavant. Je ne sais pas si mes yeux m'ont joué un tour, mais il me semble l'avoir vu pleurer…

Et là, aujourd'hui, je suis là. Allongée dans mon lit, les yeux dans le vague, les larmes coulant sans interruption sur mes joues. Dire qu'il y a quelques heures j'était heureuse pour la première fois depuis des mois. Et qu'aujourd'hui me voici à nouveau dans ces limbes où j'ai errer tant de temps.

Lors de ma dernière sortie à Pré au Lard, un samedi il y a environ deux semaines, j'ai rencontré un garçon. Par l'intermédiaire d'amis communs. Le mercredi suivant je sortais avec. J'étais heureuse, pour la première fois depuis des mois. Tous ces mois où les journées se succédaient, où je pensais à Sirius, où je pleurais encore et encore à cause de lui, pour lui, par amour pour lui. Malgré ce qu'il m'avais fait, je l'aimais toujours. Nous continuions à nous voir, à nous parler, comme si de rien n'était. Quelque fois, je lui ai dit la vérité. Que je l'aimais toujours. Il me demandai pardon. Pardon de m'avoir fait si mal. Pardon de ne plus savoir aimé. Il était perdu. Aussi perdu que moi. Mais le temps faisant son œuvre, les choses s'amélioraient. Pour moi du moins. Pour lui, je ne sais pas. Ce dernier mois, je me détachais de plus en plus. Puis, la rencontre de Gabriel m'a changée. Je me suis sentie revivre.

Mais pourtant, quelque chose est venu tout bouleverser . Samedi dernier, Gryffondor a de nouveau gagné un match, mais contre Poufsouffle cette fois. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, mais j'ai bu. Encore et encore. Gabriel me suivait partout, me protégeait. Un moment, il voulut aller voir un ami. Cet ami était Sirius. Je me suis alors avancée. M'a main s'est levée, pour finalement s'abattre sur la joue de celui qui m'avait tuée. Je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais, encore une fois :

« Tu m'as tuée. Espèce de salop ! Je suis morte par ta faute ! » Je me suis enfuie en pleurant.

Mes amis m'ont soutenue, Gabriel est arrivé et est resté avec moi le restant de la soirée.

« Il m'a tué, tu me fais revivre… »

Lui ai-je répéter je ne sais combien de fois.

Quelques jours sont passés. Le mercredi suivant, j'étais dans le parc, j'ai revu Sirius au loin, entouré de ses amis. J'étais avec les mien. Je le regardais de temps en temps. Je suis partie. Le surlendemain, j'étais seule dans la salle sur demande. La pièce était la même que lors de cette soirée. Il est venu. Il m'a regardé. Il m'a dit :

« Je sais que tu étais ivre. Ce que tu m'a fait, même si je n'en ai rien laissé paraître, m'a fait mal. »

Mes larmes se sont mises à couler. Nous avons parlé. Il m'a dit certaines choses que je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il me dirait. Les plaies de mon cœur se sont rouvertes. La glace qui avait un peu fondue, a fondue encore plus. Puis il est parti. J'aurais tant aimé lui dire une chose que je ne pourrais dire, une chose irréalisable :

« Dis moi juste que tu m'aimes et je serais la plus heureuse… »

Mes pensées s'embrouillent. Je suis revenue dans ma chambre, agonisante. Je ne sais pas si je l'aime encore. Je pense que c'est le cas. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Je suis perdue. Seule. Complètement seule. Il me faudra du courage.

Je ne sais absolument pas que faire. Pour l'instant, je ne fais rien. J'attends. Je verrais bien ce qu'il se passera. J'espère pouvoir connaître à nouveau l'amour, auprès de Gabriel. Il est si bon. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre à cause de moi. En plus, je crois que lui m'aime. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre par ma faute.

Je suis si perdue. Je ne sais que faire…

Je regarde cette étoile et me dis une chose…

Quoiqu'il m'ai fait… Il aura toujours une place spéciale dans mon cœur. Lui, le premier que j'ai réellement aimé. Lui, qui, malgré ce qu'il m'a fait, aura toujours cette place en mon cœur gelé…Lui, le seul que j'aurai aimé de cette façon. Lui, mon véritable premier amour...

**FIN**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Merci à Alex d'avoir écrit cette partie, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! J'aurai pas pu faire mieux ! Gros bisoux à toi !

Et si vous avez aimé, détesté ou quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à le dire je transmettrai :)


End file.
